To manufacture in high-volume complex analog features such as Voltage Regulators (VRs), a constant performance is expected to be delivered in presence of silicon process variations on devices and passive components. Passive components include inductors, resistors, and capacitors. These passive components vary in characteristics over dies on the same wafer. For example, a resistance of a passive resistor may vary four times between different dies. Such variation negatively impacts performance of these complex analog circuits.